elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Oakville
Oakville is a town situated in the south-western part of the map. It is currently the Capital of Rendother. Features Notable Locations The Great Oak tree is located in the center of the town, and is a popular location for Roleplay and meetings. Gman Tower is located near the bridge of the same name, and is public for stunning views of the town. Raemal Keep Located near the Great Oak Tree and is where most events are hosted as well as a place of refuge during wartimes. Districts The Old District, or Island District, is the original "town" of Oakville before expansion. The Market District, located just across the Oakville bridge is the 2ed oldest of the districts, and is where as the name implies, an majority of Oakville's Facilities and shops are located at. The Birch District, which is just past the stables is where most of the newest expansions to the town are made, there many new residents make their homesteads. The Villa District, This is located across a bridge just across Mellonlord's Ranch, it is in this location where Oakville's more "wealthy" residents reside. History Beginnings Founded in late January 2015, by Mellonlord33, Mokushi812, TheFluffu, and McChantel. Oakville began as a small farming village, but soon afterwards expanded. With the construction of the Oakville and its growing status amongst the server, Chicardia asked for the town to join the Slantin_Empire. Oakville left after Chicardia announced that he was going to wipe out the nation's funds (http://www.forum.elysiumrp.net/index.php?topic=346.0 ). Dark Ages After the "fall" of the Slantin Empire, Oakville fell into a state of decline, with a majority of the town members becoming inactive. For nearly 2 weeks straight, Oakville along with many other towns would feel this effect. Oakville was one of the hardest effected, losing an estimate of 5 to 10 people during this period of time. This being partially due to Mellonlord's and his Assistant's inactivity (for various reasons). Revival After nearly half a month of downtime, Mellonlord announced a war against inactivity, and began to purge the town of inactive players as well as get some players to come back. Slowly the town began to gain people again, and with the Revival Effort Successful, Mellonlord created the nation of Rendother. But out of the ashes of the fallen Slantin Empire, rose a new power which threatened the Newly formed nation. Eien_no_Sedai began an crusade against all those who where affiliated with Chicardia. Seeing this as an excuse to grab power, the nation began to prepare for war. Soon an period of tension began, similar to those of the Real Life Cold War. For a time, war seemed inevitable. But near the second week of the Cold War, the two nations along with many others agreed to not declare war on each other and to help each other, after seeing the nation of Emprise fall into civil war. An "New Age" began from that day fourth, the effects of the Cold War and of the Fall of Emprise can still be felt today. Era of Change Soon after the first meeting, many more occurred. With time Emprise was finally united under the Harmony Movement, together forming the new nation of Order_Of_Harmony. The world was finally at peace. Soon a baby boom (spike of new players) occurred. And many of the temporary nations of the previous Era began to merge with Eien_no_Sedai and Harmony. Leaving Rendother, Eien, and Harmony the sole three "Superpowers". Ever since then, the nations have kept for the most part the peace. All the while in Oakville, a change in leadership began. With mellonlord beginning to grow old (irl was becoming too busy to help the town) Leadership began to transfer to the newer generation of players. Namely Anson, who now leads the nation. But before leaving his position as Leader, he did one last act as King, one that is still being processed today. He lead the formation of the Coalition of Nations. The equivalent of Real life UN, the Coalition was created to help spread peace and prosperity to all Nations and Towns and people everywhere. Soon after, he stepped down as king. Present The City of Oakville soon grew from the 7th largest city in the world, to the first. The Nation's economy quadrupled in size, and overall, Rendother began to expand. Today, the nation and it's capital is strong in an time filled with doubt... as well as hope. Residents *Emperor Anson *Mellonlord33 (co-owner) *Mokushi812 (co-owner) *MineCartKid1805 (co-owner) *and more... Category:Towns Category:Out of Date